Ultimate Custom Night
Opis UCN to jak sama nazwa wskazuje - Custom Night. Będzie w tej grze 50 animatroników i 7 animatroników, których nie ma w menu wyboru postaci. Animatroniki i sposób działania Animatroniki w menu doboru postaci: * Freddy - pojawia się w Zachodnim Korytarzu. Kiedy go zobaczymy na kamerze i będzie w wejściu, należy zamknąć drzwi. Im wyższa temperatura, to Freddy będzie szybciej się poruszał. * Bonnie - dzieli z Foxy'm Pirate Cove. NIE WOLNO na niego patrzeć, ponieważ zepsuje monitoring. Aby wiedzieć, kto wychyla się zza kurtyny, zwróć uwagę na małą figurkę na biurku. * Chica - słucha muzyki z pozytywki w Kuchni robiąc dźwięki. Jeśli nie słyszysz nic, to znaczy, że przestała. W tym wypadku szybko zmień muzykę, bo nas zabije. Jeśli zmienisz muzykę, którą słucha, na tą, której nie chce, toteż wyjdzie i zabije. * Foxy - jest przeciwieństwem Bonnie'go (trzeba się na niego patrzeć). Inaczej wyjdzie z Pirate Cove i będzie szukać otwartych drzwi i luftów. * Toy Freddy - znajduje się w Parts & Service i gra w "Five Nights at Mr.Hugs" i będzie grać na telewizorze. Niestety, trzeba mu pomóc, żeby wygrał. Jeśli przegra, zakończy się to jego Jumpscarem. * Toy Bonnie - skrada się przez klapę po prawej (trapdoor to klapa). Nie ma żadnej możliwości, by uniemożliwić mu wejście do biura, więc należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, aby go oszukać. Bezpośrednie patrzenie się spowoduje, że wyjdzie szybciej. * Toy Chica - skrada się przez klapę po lewej. Nie masz żadnych możliwości, by zapobiec wejściu, ale jak się pojawi, wtedy należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, aby ją oszukać. Będzie odwiedzać biuro częściej niż Toy Bonnie, ale i równie szybciej będzie pomieszczenie opuszczać. * Mangle - chodzi i kręci się w systemie wentylacyjnym. W przeciwieństwie do innych, gdy dojdzie do wyjścia z luftu w biurze i zamkniesz jej wyjście, nie odejdzie stamtąd, dopóki nie otworzysz z powrotem. Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie zwisać z sufitu i hałasować, a w najgorszym wypadku... ŚMIERĆ. Jedynym sposobem jest blokada laserowa, która może być aktywna w jednym miejscu na raz. * Balloon Boy - skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż odejdzie. Inaczej pojawi się w biurze i zablokuje możliwość korzystania z latarki do czasu, aż pójdzie. * JJ - tak jak Balloon Boy, skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż odejdzie. Inaczej pojawi się w biurze i nie pozwoli zamykać drzwi do czasu, aż wyjdzie. * Withered Chica - jest ostatnią postacią kręcącą się w systemie wentylacyjnym. Aby zapobiec jej wyjściu z luftu, włącz blokady laserowe, tylko pamiętaj, że możesz uruchomić jedną na raz. Jednak gdy dostanie się do wyjścia, utknie w nim uniemożliwiając Ci zamknięcie luftu, a innym przedostanie się do Ciebie. Wyjątkiem jest Mangle. Niestety, Withered Chica może trochę się powiercić i wydostać się, co skutkuje końcem gry. * Withered Bonnie - wkrada się do biura przez obie klapy. Na jego obecność wskazują przeróżne dźwięki i obrazy. Masz jedynie chwilę na włożenie maski Freddy'ego. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz lub włożysz za późno, koniec gry gwarantowany. * Marionetka - nakręcaj pozytywkę, bo Ci ucieknie! Po opuszczeniu swej "celi" sprawi, że system wentylacyjny będzie się psuł szybciej oraz dopadną Cię nudności. W najgorszym wypadku przegrasz. Global Music Box może działać przeciwko niej. * Withered Golden Freddy - pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy szybko podnieść tablet lub założyć maskę Freddy'ego. W przeciwnym razie - nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. * Springtrap - przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Jego ścieżkę mozna łatwo monitorować przez tryb "Vent System". Porusza się cicho, a gdy będzie już prawie u celu, w lufcie będzie widoczna jego głowa. Zamknij luft, żeby wysłać z powrotem Springtrapa na początek trasy. * Phantom Mangle - od czasu do czasu pojawia się nieprzewidywalnie w którymś z pokoi. Jeśli ją zobaczysz, szybko przełącz się na inny tryb niż "Cam System" albo wyłącz monitoring lub przełącz na inną kamerę. W przeciwnym wypadku odwiedzi Cię w biurze i zacznie hałasować, co będzie niosło za sobą więcej problemów. * Phantom Freddy - tak o z niczego będzie się składał w jedną całość. By znów go rozproszyć, należy skierować strumień światła w jego stronę. Jeżeli pozwolisz mu się poskładać, po jego Jumpscare'rze Twoje biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. * Phantom Balloon Boy - znienacka pojawia się całkowicie przypadkowo w trybie "Cam System". Przełącz widok lub odłóż na chwilę monitoring, aby uniknąć ataku, po którym Twe biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. * Nightmare Freddy - gdy nie patrzysz, Fredziaki zaczynają pojawiać się na biurku i gdzieś w biurze. Aby je odstraszyć, zaświeć na nie latarką, a gdy zbierze się ich za dużo, przywołają Nightmare Freddy'ego, który zaatakuje Cię. * Nightmare Bonnie - wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają go, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Bonnie'go. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Nightmare Fredbear - ścisle współpracuje Z Nightmare'm. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co można zrobić, to ujrzeć jego oczy w lewych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć drzwi mu przed nosem, a on wróci do mroku. * Nightmare - ściśle współpracuje z Nightmare Fredbearem. Jedynie co można zrobić, to ujrzeć jego oczy w prawych drzwiach. W takim wypadku należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a on wróci do mroku. * Jack-O-Chica - gdy w Twoim biurze temperatura będzie za wysoka, pojawi się Jack o' Chica. Będzie stać przy obu drzwiach. Sprawdź monitoring i zamknij drzwi po obu stronach. Trzymanie stałej temperatury (60 stopni Fahrenheita) zapobiega pojawieniu się jej. Przekroczenie 120 stopni z automatu daje Jumpscare. * Nightmare Mangle - wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają go, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Mangle. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Nightmarionne - może pojawić się w każdej chwili gdzieś w Twoim biurze. Wtedy należy unikać z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, czyli nie kieruj na niego kursora, ani nawet nie przytrzymuj go na nim zbyt długo, bo skończysz z nim "na twarzy". * Nightmare Balloon Boy - przez całą noc jest w biurze. Zazwyczaj siedzi, ale wstaje od czasu do czasu. Gdy siedzi, NIE WAŻ SIĘ świecić w niego, zaś gdy wstanie, zmuś go do zmiany pozycji poprzez oświecenie go. Inaczej zaatakuje Cię, gdy tylko stracisz go z oczu. * Stary Człowiek Konsekwencja - wciśnij klawisz C, żeby złapać rybę, kiedy jego minigierka się pojawi, albo zablokuje monitoring na krótki czas. * Circus Baby - wraz z Nightmare Mangle i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają go, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Baby. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Ballora - podchodzi do biura raz od lewej, a raz od prawej blokując przy tym widoczność w kamer korytarzy, którymi się przemieszcza. Wsłuchaj się dokładnie w jej muzykę, a gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij jej drzwi przed nosem, a zniechęcona zacznie znowu błądzić w mroku. * Funtime Foxy - chowa się za kurtyną w drugim Pirate Cove i oczekuje na rozpoczęcie swego występu. Konieczne będzie sprawdzanie drugiego Pirate Cove, kiedy nastąpi jej występ. Zawsze odbywa się o pełnej godzinie. Na tabliczce będzie ona napisana. Twoim zadaniem jest NIE DOPUŚCIĆ do tego występu poprzez zerknięcie do niej przez monitoring dokładnie o godzinie pokazu. Wtedy występ opóźnia się. W grze jest zegar, na którym godzina w grze trwa dokładnie 45 sekund. W przeciwnym razie... GAME OVER. * Ennard zobaczymy go w Vent System ale już go jest trudniej zobaczyć potrafi być szybki żeby nie wszedł do naszego biura musimy zamknąć wentylację kiedy usłyszymy specyficzne dźwięki. * Trash and The Gang ??? * Helpy - pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy na niego kliknąć. W przeciwnym razie skończy się to ogłuszającą syreną. * Happy Frog - dużo kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać ją w miejscu. Będzie ogłupiona na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest odporna na działanie ogrzewania. * Mr.Hippo - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest znacznie szybszy od Happy Frog. * Pigpatch - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest znacznie szybszy od Mr.'a Hippo. * Nedd Bear - dużo kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 50% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest szybszy niż Pigpatch. * Orville Elephant - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 10% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest szybszy od Nedd Beara i pozostałych. * Rockstar Freddy - całą noc stoi w biurze i od czasu do czasu żąda zapłaty 5 Faz-monet. Gdy zapłacisz, powróci w stan uśpienia. Jeśli mu nie zapłacisz, zabije Cię. Na szczęście Rockstar Freddy nie jest przystosowany do wysokich temperatur. Postaraj się o zwiększenie jej, a ze względu uszkodzenia systemu będzie wydawało mu się, że opłata została dokonana i również pójdzie spać. * Rockstar Bonnie - wpada czasem do biura szukając swojej gitary. Odszukaj ją szybko przez monitoring i kliknij na nią dwukrotnie albo po zakończonych niepowiedzeniem poszukiwaniach Rockstar Bonnie zaatakuje Cię. * Rockstar Chica od czasu do czasu będzie stać przy drzwiach biura po jednej lub po drugiej stronie. Samo zamknięcie drzwi nie da żadnego efektu. postaw i kliknij na znak "Mokra podłoga" dwukrotnie po tej stronie, po której ona jest, a ona bojąc się, że się poślizgnie, odejdzie w mrok z powrotem. * Rockstar Foxy kliknij na jego papugę wtedy Rockstar Foxy zaoferuje ci trochę pomocy ale i tak może zabić. * Music Man będzie za tobą i im więcej dźwięku robimy tym bardziej wściekły jest jeśli będzie za dużo dźwięku zabije nas. * El Chip pojawi się reklama jego restauracji na monitorze żeby się jej pozbyć trzeba kliknąć "Skip Ad". * Funtime Chica będzie się pojawiała dowolnie gdzie chce i będzie ci tylko przeszkadzać. * Molten Freddy będzie przechodził do nas wentylatorem można go zobaczyć w Vent System żeby się go pozbyć trzeba zamknąć wentylację kiedy usłyszysz nieg śmiech. * Scrap Baby będzie się pojawiała raz na noc siedząc na biurku użyj szoku kontrolneg kiedy się ruszy. * ScrapTrap będzie przechodził tylko prawym ventem nie można go zobaczyć w Vent System trzeba go usłyszeć jak się czołga po wentylacji jak mu nie zamkniemy drzwi zakończy się jego jumpscarem.Robi to raz na noc. * Lefty działa podobnie do Music Mana ale jest w lewym klozecie i temperatura też na niego wpływa.Żeby go uspokoić trzeba włączyć Global Music Box'a bo to jedyny sposób na niego * Phone Guy jak będzie dzwonił kliknij w "Mute Call" jak odbierzemy będzie nam dawał głośne dzwięki przez co Music Man i Lefty są bardziej chętni do ataku. Animatroniki których nie ma na liście: * Dee Dee pojawia się od czasu do czasu i dodaje losowego animatronika na losowym poziomie trudności.Wtedy sam musisz go znaleźć.DD też potrafi dodać jednego z sześciu animatroników których nie ma na liście.Sama DD też się nie pojawia na liście. * Shadow Bonnie kiedy się pojawi zrobi wszystko czarne i nic nie będziesz widzieć przez 10 sekund.Na szczęście robi to tylko raz na noc. * Plushtrap będzie siedział na specyficznej kamerze i trzeba go przestraszyć żeby spadł z krzesła bo inaczej on Nas przestraszy! * Nightmare Chica ??? * Golden Freddy ??? * Withered Freddy ??? * Phantom Chica ??? * Phantom Foxy ??? * Funtime Freddy ??? * Bonnet ??? * Bon-Bon ??? Ciekawostki * Dawko wyzwał Scotta żeby zrobił 50/20 praktycznie niemożliwym.Scott przyjął wyzwanie, ale podobno ze względu na datę wydania tej gry/ update'u-sierpień, to Dawko zaczął w to wątpić-w sensie w wygranie zakładu. * Istnieje fanowska wersja tej gry, została stworzona przed tą oficjalną grą i zawierała wszystkie animatroniki z FNAF'a (do części SL), ale po wydaniu przez Scotta tej gry, ostała się w formie online na gamejolcie- ta gra. * Wiele Animatroników zarówno z Fnaf jak i z FFPS bedą miały aktorów głosowych. * UCN wyjdzie 29 czerwca. * UCN miało być początkowo dodatkiem do FFPS ale Scott postanowił zrobić UCN oddzielną grą. * Scott wypuścił na gamejolt demo do Ultimate Custom Night ale jak klikniemy GO! okazuję się być to zwykłym trollem. * UCN ma najwięcej teaserów. Teasery Kategoria:Custom night